


Make A Wish Come True

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, twisted disney stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Street rat Sam falls in love with prince Dean when Dean goes out in disguise, only to meet a genie who could grant his every wish to be with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is my story for the super_disney challenge. I got to twist up the story of Aladdin. I tried a new style of writing for this fic which I hope works out. Never done a fic with this style of writing before. Feel free to comment and tell me how I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I am just having a little fun playing in their sandbox for a bit. No money was made from this. Not beted so all mistakes are mine.

> Heart of the desert 18 years ago
> 
>  
> 
> Dean cried as he clung to the baby tiger as he was sitting by the body of his mother a storm raging on outside the walls of his little room. With the storm a terrible curse was sweeping the land for a final time before being broken as it was forced away. The curse having been both set and broken by a jealous and spiteful man with a magic so powerful that he was able to hide his misdeed and be praised for the help he offered the people against his own magic. With his recognition came his rise in power watching over Dean and his former friend who was now his tiger playmate. Time passed and the people soon accepted what happened and put the curse and their beautiful queen’s death behind them looking to the future and the time when someday Dean would grow up to become their ruler.
> 
>  
> 
> Now
> 
>  
> 
> Dean wanted to storm out of the palace and away from his father the king and all his stupid ideas of suitors but most of all from the horrible court sorcerer Lucifer. Lucifer had become obsessed with him and rumor had it he had been obsessed with Dean’s mother Mary before that, taking special interest in her as she carried his younger sibling. If the worst of the rumors were in any way true Lucifer had had plans for the younger royal. But they were lost along with the child on the night Mary died and a curse that had plagued the land for six months before was broken. Dean had lost his mother and in a way his father at the same time as John had withdrawn into himself upon finding Dean and his dead wife and the newborn baby gone before he had ever seen it. The only saving grace had been Castiel or Cas as Dean had called him his playmate who the cruse had struck and turned into a tiger. Being turned into a tiger didn’t affect the loyalty Cas had for Dean and was always by his side from that night on helping to shelter Dean and provide friendship in his otherwise lonely upbringing. John tried his best to be a good father to Dean as he grew but Dean’s growing resemblance to his mother Mary had made it hard for him. In contrast the people loved Dean, what brief views they got of him, and he drew the attention of Lucifer more year by year.
> 
>  
> 
> Now though as Dean was approaching the age of twenty three and not yet married John had decided to step in, after all he and Mary had been married and Dean born by the time John was that age. Dean however had no desire to get married and no matter what he said about the subject it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Why just this morning Cas had finally managed to chase off his latest suitor, a crazy woman named Anna. John had been furious with Dean and had threatened to marry him off to Lucifer since the sorcerer had claimed an interest and wasn’t at all afraid of Cas and knew Dean well. Dean had been so stunned that he had fled without heading his father’s cries to return and gone straight to his room. Watching Cas frolic in the small court yard attached to his room Dean wanted to feel as free as Cas was. Which gave him the idea that he could be, all he had to do was run away.
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Sam had been living on the street for years and it’s where he was most likely going to stay if he wasn’t picked up by the royal guard. Sam’s life hadn’t started out that way though, he’d had a family once. A mother, Ellen and a father Bobby, even a little sister Jo. But when he was a boy Jo had gotten into an accident and Bobby had begun to travel for work to bring in more money so they could give Jo the best treatment. While Bobby was away on one such trip Jo finally died from her injuries and his parents were devastated. Bobby continued to travel but now it was so he wouldn’t have to be around things that reminded him of Jo and Ellen became a shell of herself and started to slip away. Bobby was gone when Ellen died and with no one there to take care of Sam he found himself on the streets. He had been tough before the past few years growing up taking care of himself most of the time his parents occupied with Jo but the streets were different. Still he learned to survive living a life of petty crime and making friends with a monkey named Meg. She had been a little devil at first getting him into much trouble but eventually he was able to curb her worst behavior and they got along great becoming helpful partners. He had learned early that she had once been a little girl and had been affected by a cruse that had been around before he was born. Her parents had abandoned her and that was why she had been so mean, but now they regarded themselves somewhat as siblings by virtue of them being unwanted street rats. They worked together now as a slightly flawed team and he was sure that it would continue to be so until they were caught and or killed.
> 
>  
> 
> They had just gotten away from fleeing some guards after an altercation with a princess on her way to the palace when Sam saw him. He was a young man of great beauty and Sam instantly fell head over heels. His feelings were only doubled when the young man took an apple from a chart to give to a small child that had to be homeless like he had been. The cart owner however had different feelings towards the young man, grabbing him and threatening to cut off his hand before handing him over to the royal guards. Sam just had to intervene even if Meg was going nuts trying to stop him and ultimately following him which proved to be the key to getting the young man out of his situation. After getting away from the vendor Sam learned that the young man of his new affections was named Dean and that Dean was a street rat. Being as it was getting late and Sam had already managed to escape the guards twice in one day he didn’t want to push his luck with staying outside. He offered to take Dean to the derelict abandoned building he called home for now, not telling him of course how bad it actually was.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam had a hard time believing that Dean was a street rat like himself even if he was somewhat new at it as he claimed. Even people who had been on the streets for a week knew not to mess with the vendors that way Dean had, even if they weren’t right in the head. But something about Dean had drawn him in and it wasn’t letting go any time soon. Meg was not happy with Sam helping Dean or taking him back to the broken down house that they called home talking all the way. She had been very admit in showing her displeasure and Sam was disappointed in her slip back into bad behavior and impressed with how Dean took it all in stride and was trying to be so nice to her. Given that Sam wasn’t going to give up either of them he hoped that Dean could win Meg over and quickly and Sam would help smooth the way in whatever fashion he could. Dean had been so accepting of all that Sam had shown him so far and of Meg that Sam wanted to go on talking to him and showing him things. But it would have to wait until morning, right now he had to get ready for the night because while the days were hot the nights were cold and Sam only had supplies for him and Meg really and Dean would need some things tonight. He was about to suggest that they share the blankets and small sleeping pallet when his little home was swarmed by guards. Sam was sure that this time he was headed for the dungeons but wasn’t as worried seeing as he would have company in the form of Dean. Until it was revealed by the head guard that Dean was actually prince Dean and that he was going back to the palace and Sam was most likely going to be executed.
> 
>  
> 
> ************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Dean couldn’t believe that he had fallen in love and with someone his total opposite, his father would never approve. Sam had saved him and been so kind to him and saw the world in a way Dean wished he could. Dean would have been happy to have stayed with him but they had been found by guards sent by Lucifer. Sam had been arrested and Dean had been taken back to the palace where he spent what felt like hours tracking down Lucifer. Since the guards had arrested Sam under Lucifer’s orders and his decisions backed by the king Dean could do nothing for Sam himself. When he found Lucifer he demanded that Sam be released only to be told that Sam had already been executed. Dean couldn’t believe him running out to the square where the deed was always done to find some guards washing the paving stones. It broke his heart that the man who he had known for such a short time and loved was gone. King John found him as he was leaving the room with the view of the square and informed him that the last princess suitor had left. By now Dean had rejected most of the princesses in the surrounding kingdoms and that he would take the next suitor, no matter who it was seriously under consideration or else John might have to go through with Lucifer’s proposal. Dean couldn’t believe it and he ran to his room heartbroken and vowed to never love again as Cas tried to comfort him.
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Sam couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been to fall for the prince and be caught because of it. Meg was glad to make this very clear to him from her cage opposite him. He was finally about to fall asleep when movement and a voice caught his attention. It seemed that he and Meg weren’t the only prisoners in the dungeons. His cell mate was an old haggard man who creeped Sam out a bit for reasons he couldn’t put his finger on. However the man had a proposition for him. He could and would release Sam from his shackles and get him out via a secret passage. In return the old man needed a favor from Sam, he wanted Sam to get something that he couldn’t due to his age and health. If Sam got it for him he would give Sam further reward besides his freedom. Meg was having something to say about this too but Sam couldn’t help but take the old man up on his offer. He gave the old man his word and true to his the old man got him out of his shackles and on request Meg out of her cage and into the city through the hidden escape tunnel. Sam followed the old man out into the desert were the old man did some kind of magic and a cave appeared with the head of a tiger. Sam wanted to relent on his deal getting a bad feeling but he had honor and his father had taught him that his word was his bond. Also if he was free he could find a way to maybe see Dean again or move on if he couldn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> Finding the lamp the old man wanted wasn’t so hard and he had managed to meet and make a new friend in the form of a flying carpet. Getting out was the hard part at Meg just couldn’t keep to the rules the old man had set about not touching anything besides the lamp. Meg had tried to take a giant gemstone and the cave began to collapse. The carpet took it upon itself to try and save them taking them to the entrance. The old man had taken the lamp and was going to kill Sam when Meg had saved him from one death and sent him towards another. In the end he had been saved by the flying carpet who had stopped him from falling to his death and Meg who had been flung in after him by the old man. Only the problem became starving to death or suffocating as he and Meg and the carpet were trapped in a small cavern buried down deep. Surprisingly it was still light even without any noticeable light source. Mag seemed to be arguing with the flying carpet while he inspected the lamp, which Meg had snatched at the last second that had cost him his life. It was a bit dull and rough looking so he decided to shine it up a bit and nearly died of shock a moment later when the lamp began to shake and glow and a mist exploded from it.
> 
>  
> 
> The mist soon solidified as much as mist could he supposed into the upper half of a man keeping misty like after the torso in a long drawn out triangle. The mist turned out to be a genie, a mythical figure who could grant wishes and as Sam had awakened him and had possession of his lamp and home Sam was entitled to three wishes. Sam had to think about what he wanted and had begun to argue with the genie on what he would do with his wishes trying to outwit the genie into giving him more than three. It worked and the genie got him, Meg and the carpet out of the cavern and into an oasis.
> 
>  
> 
> The genie Gabriel, and really what kind of a name was Gabriel for a genie was in the middle of throwing a hissy fit because he had been tricked when he had tried to play a trick on Sam. Sam was very smug but he knew that he couldn’t let it get to him too much or go to his head. He would have to be on his toes so that the genie didn’t get to trick him as he had planned in the future. Sam may be a street rat but he was very smart, his parents used to tell him that before he lost them and he’d proven it by how he had managed to survive and still be as true to the boy his parents had raised and wanted him to be. Finally Gabriel decided that he wouldn’t do anything for Sam unless he said “I Wish” first and Sam couldn’t blame him. They talked for most of the day while Sam thought out what he would wish for and he learned a bit about the genie. By evening he knew what his first wish would be and used it to turn himself into a prince so that he could try to woo Dean. Gabriel not only made him a prince but turned Meg into an elephant and conjured up a caravan of riches delivering them right outside the city. Gabriel back in his lamp hiding under the ridiculous hat he made part of Sam’s outfit had Sam riding elephant Meg into the city parade style with his new riches following him. He basically stormed the palace but was glad to see the king who looked happy to see him as a new suitor for prince Dean even if he was a man.
> 
>  
> 
> He introduced himself as Prince Samuel of Campbell and got king John’s assurance that he was welcome. This was interrupted by a parrot that flew around him before returning to a man who introduced himself as Lucifer the court sorcerer, the parrot was named Crowley. They didn’t seem so happy to see Sam and neither did prince Dean when he stepped out of the shadows and declared that he wanted nothing to do with Sam. King John assured him that it couldn’t be and that Dean was just having a rough day and that Sam should rest and that he could begin seeing Dean the next day. Sam was taken to some very nice rooms for the night along with Meg who somehow could fit through most doors. Sam had to guess it was somehow due to magic. Gabriel had a blast inspecting the room and warning Sam that if he wants to win Dean over he should be truthful with him as all wishes come with unseen draw backs and lying might just unravel his when Sam decides to go see Dean.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam took Carpet to see Dean and somehow convinced Dean to go for a ride with him. Sam was just as excited to see the things Carpet took them to just as much as Dean was. In the end they ended up seeing a small festival going on in a neighboring kingdom. Dean called Sam out on being a prince and Sam lied instead of taking the opportunity to come clean. But he did get to confess his love for Dean and Dean confesses mutual love in return. He let Sam take him and promised to accept his proposal publically the next day when Sam asked for permission from king John for Dean’s hand in marriage.
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Dean had almost cried himself to sleep when a great commotion outside the palace got his attention. Splashing water on his face to wake himself and erase the evidence of his crying he went a window on the upper level to see what was going on. He could see a parade coming and could tell it was another suitor. The new suitor was a man and looked a lot like Sam and it made his heart ache and anger rise in him. How dare another suitor just come and expect him to accept him especially after having just lost Sam. Of course the suitor wouldn’t know about Sam but that didn’t make it any different to him. He turned away from the window and began stomping down to the front hall where his father was sure to meet the new suitor. He got there just in time to hear the new suitor introduce himself and stopped short. The new suitor had almost the same name as Sam, it fact it was just a variation of it and he looked so much like Sam. After hearing his father welcome the new suitor he stepped out and confronted the group which also included Lucifer. He declared his non interest in Samuel and his decision that he would not marry before going back to his room.
> 
>  
> 
> It was evening when Samuel showed up at his bedroom window to talk to him. He turned Samuel away and was about to go back into his rooms further inside when he was stopped by something Samuel said. It was exactly something Sam had asked him earlier and he turned back asking Samuel to repeat himself. Samuel did and he realized that Samuel was Sam even if he didn’t know how. Sam had been a street rat and he was dead and yet he was here as Samuel. Dean took Sam up on his offer to go out sight seeing and to try and get the truth. The things he and Sam saw were breath taking and he got to know Sam more. He confronted Sam about it and tricked Sam into admitting he was really the young man Dean had met in the city. Dean didn’t care that Sam hadn’t told him right away but he could understand having claimed to be a street rat himself. Sam had asked for a kiss to seal his proposal but Dean had wanted more and let Sam take him instead before they returned to the palace. Sam had promised to talk to John first thing in the morning before leaving him for the rest of the night.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn’t wait till morning and dreamed of the life he would have with Sam as he slept only to have those dreams turn to nightmares the following morning.
> 
>  
> 
> ****************
> 
>  
> 
> Sam was so happy he thought he might be able to fly without the aid of Carpet when he returned to his rooms. Except he never got to test that theory as as soon as he entered the bedroom he was ambushed. Lucifer along with some guards grabbed him and chained him up, gaging him so he couldn’t call out for help. He was taken out of the palace and by wagon out of the city. He was taken to a large oasis where Lucifer told him that he had plans for the kingdom of Winchester and that Sam had to die so he could marry Dean and have the kingdom. Then he was thrown into the lake in the middle of the oasis and the chains he wore made him sink quickly. He was lucky in that he still had Gabriel’s lamp with him and he struggled to reach it as it landed a little ways from him at the bottom of the lake. He managed to rub against it but he was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Gabriel appeared and it took him a moment to realize where they were and that he was in real danger. He was beginning to black out when he heard Gabriel ask if his second wish was for him to save Sam. Sam couldn’t talk but he though he managed a nod before everything went black.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam came too with Gabriel beside him on the sand at the shore of the lake. Gabriel was so relieved to see that he was alive as he could do nothing too drastic to save Sam’s life besides get him out of the water and make sure he was breathing. Sam angry and afraid for Dean returns to the palace just after sunrise bursting into the main hall where king John is arguing with Lucifer and Dean. Sam ignores Dean and confronts Lucifer about trying to kill him, marry Dean and take over the kingdom. But before the king can do anything Lucifer congratulates Sam on exposing him threatening that he isn’t done yet before disappearing before the guards can capture him.
> 
>  
> 
> King John goes on a tirade ordering guards about to find Lucifer while he comforts and reassures Dean that it will be alight. They are both surprised when John gathers both of them in his arms having just noticed how close the two are seeming to see that Dean has finally chosen someone. Dean confirms John’s conclusion and Sam asks for Dean’s hand. John is only two happy to grant his blessing and stating that the wedding will be as soon as possible. Sam excuses himself to go clean up before meeting Dean and John to talk marriage plans. Meg who has found a new friend in Cas while he was gone is happy to look after Gabriel while he is with Dean and John. He has no idea until late afternoon that Lucifer discovered his true identity when he was confronted and that Crowley stole Gabriel’s lamp.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucifer makes a grand entrance in the main hall, be-spelling the king and exposing him for the street rat he is before casting him off to lands unknown. It is so cold and there is cold while sand everywhere and he has no idea how to get away from it. Meg who was now a monkey again had managed to tag along with him and id suffering worse than he from the cold. He bundles her up as best he can and walks in what he hopes is the right direction to get them on their way back to Winchester. He may be a street rat and Dean may now know but he knows that Dean loves him. And he loves Dean and he will do whatever it takes to get back to him and save him. He goes on for hours but nothing changes and he may have to admit defeat when help arrives in the form of Carpet.
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Dean could easily believe everything Sam said about Lucifer trying to take over the kingdom. If the guards didn’t kill Lucifer he was going to do it himself. All this time his mother’s killer had been right under his and his father’s nose. And Lucifer wanted him, it made him sick. Lucifer got away but he knew that it wouldn’t be forever. His father could and would be single minded in tracking him down and making sure that he got the justice he deserved. In the meantime Sam was here and he intended to not let Sam get away from him again. His father finally seemed to notice that he had made his choice in who he would marry. He was so happy that his father gave Sam his blessing and that they would get to work on the wedding right away. After Sam had straightened up from his ordeal they got to work planning.
> 
>  
> 
> They had gotten a lot done and decided when Lucifer showed up. He could do nothing as Lucifer who seemed more powerful than ever be-spelled his father and made him helpless. Then Lucifer revealed that Samuel was Sam, which he knew but that Sam was no prince. If Sam wasn’t a prince they couldn’t marry. Sam was then sent off somewhere and Lucifer advanced on him. Cas tried to come to his rescue only to be turned into a kitten and he was frozen by some force he couldn’t see or fight. Lucifer put a metallic collar around his neck to stop him from doing anything harmful and from fleeing the room that Lucifer was in. Lucifer admitted that he intended to go through with his plans to marry Dean to get the kingdom. He had control of a genie which was how he could overtake the palace and the guards were loyal to him and he had increased his power tenfold and was now the most powerful sorcerer ever. But he couldn’t win the people over without marrying Dean and he would have to win Dean over to marry him.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean was afraid for himself and the kingdom until the genie lamented that there was no way that he could make him fall in love with Lucifer.  Lucifer was arguing with the genie when he caught a glimpse of Sam. It took him a moment to get Sam’s attention and to signal where the lamp was learning earlier that whoever had the lamp controlled the genie. Sam got close but he couldn’t get to it without being seen by Lucifer…unless Lucifer was distracted. He decided to play up to what Lucifer wanted and walked over to where Lucifer was. He could feel his skin crawl as he talked to Lucifer about how he like that Lucifer could do things for him with all the power he had. How Lucifer would look good as the king and how smart he was. He could tell that Lucifer was beginning to buy into the talk and that the genie was very confused and shocked. Sam almost had the lamp when it all went wrong. Lucifer pushed him away and locked him in a container of glass that started to fill with sand as he went to face Sam. He watched helpless as Sam and Lucifer fought with Lucifer using his powers to gain the upper hand. The sand had been rising fast and he could feel the pressure of it as it worked its way up his chest towards his head and he could hardly breathe. He couldn’t stay focused on what was happening before he was cover in sand at last and though he was about to die.
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************************
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It didn’t seem like that much time had passed when Sam finally reached the palace but it was night already. Carpet got him into the palace but he had to be careful sneaking around to make his way into the main hall. Lucifer was still there along with king John and a baby tiger that had to be Cas. Lucifer was arguing with Gabriel about making Dean marry him. Dean was standing away from them looking frustrated and Sam thought that he perhaps was unable to move like the king was. Dean managed to catch his eye and direct him to where the lamp was. Sam went for it but was unable to reach it without exposing himself. He was shocked to see Dean head over to Lucifer and start to talk to him as if he loved him. Sam was distracted until he noticed that Dean was turning Lucifer’s attention away from where the lamp could be seen. He went for it but somehow Lucifer realized that he was there and close to the lamp. He pushed Dean away and did something to trap Dean with quickly rising sand around him. Sam had to focus on fighting off Lucifer and Gabriel who was under Lucifer’s control to try and get the lamp now
> 
>  
> 
>  Gabriel for a genie took delight in hindering Sam as much as he helped him being caught in Lucifer’s control but liking Sam as having been his formally. Finally Lucifer had him cornered and pinned and was about to kill him when he taunted Lucifer about his power and not killing him without it. Lucifer had claimed to be the most powerful being and that he was too lowly to kill with his bare hands. It was Lucifer’s undoing as he pointed out that Gabriel as a genie was more powerful than Lucifer could ever be. Lucifer smirked and order that his last wish was to be as powerful as a genie to which Gabriel said he would have to be a genie. Lucifer made his wish and found out the hard way that being a genie meant having a lamp and it was a prison as much as a home. Lucifer now trapped inside his very own lamp had no control over Gabriel and his previous wishes and spells dissolved.
> 
>  
> 
> He ran to Dean’s side to find Dean nearly passed out but alive and was soon joined by king John, a full grown Cas and Meg, Gabriel hovering in the background. Dean smiled at him when he was finally able to focus and kissed him not caring that everyone was watching. When he turned to Gabriel the genie reminded him that he still had one wish left as he now had Gabriel’s lamp. He could become a prince again and have everything. He admitted that while it would be nice that somehow wishes usually came back to haunt or hurt you so he didn’t want to be a prince. Besides Dean knew who he was and loved who he was not what he was. He opted to free Gabriel from his lamp instead remembering their talk just days ago about what they wanted. Gabriel was in shock before going nuts with happiness. He banished Lucifer’s lamp to the cave his lamp had been in and his magic seemed to explode after that.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam stood by Dean and watched in amazement as Gabriel undid the effects of the curse Lucifer had laid years before and Cas and Meg were swept up in a whirl of color only to come out human and promptly grabed each other and kiss! He and Dean laughed before it was drowned out by cheers as the people of the city raised their voices in surprise, shock and joy as their children were returned to human form once more as well. It looked like it was going to be a happy ever after until Gabriel announced there was one more surprise. The lost royal heir was not so lost after all because it was Sam, so finally the royal family minus Mary was together again and since Sam was a prince he could marry Dean. After some shouting by John and awkward conversations to be had by everyone in the hall and declarations of love and threats of running away it was decided that love did conquer all and they didn’t need to tell the people that Sam was the lost royal, just that he was a royal and the wedding of Dean and Sam would be held after things settled. So maybe they were going to get their happy ever after even if it was filled with friends who still had a hard time letting go of their animal traits and a genie who loved to drop by and annoy them.
> 
>  
> 
> The End


End file.
